1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of adjusting stereoscopic convergence in stereoscopic imaging equipment to increase or decrease the stereoscopic convergence angle in equipment which comprises two imaging devices such as CCD or like video cameras disposed symmetrically relative to a median optical axis. The equipment generates video signals representing a righthand image and a lefthand image of an observed scene so that reproduction of the images on a stereoscopic television screen produces a three-dimensional view of the observed scene, in the known manner. Depending on the imaging conditions, an object in the observed scene may be perceived at the surface of the television screen, "inside the television" or "in front of" the television screen. The three-dimensional effect is therefore conditioned by the imaging conditions. The stereoscopic convergence angle of the righthand and lefthand imaging axes is a crucial parameter of the imaging conditions, its variation producing the three-dimensional effects mentioned above.
The invention also concerns imaging equipment for implementing this method of adjusting stereoscopic convergence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known stereoscopic imaging equipment of the type mentioned above each camera is mounted on a rotating support driven by a stepper motor. The stereoscopic convergence is adjusted by setting the optical axes of the cameras to a required convergence angle by appropriate actuation of the stepper motors.
However, this kind of mechanical adjustment of the stereoscopic convergence angle requires very sophisticated equipment for maneuvering the cameras which is difficult to use if accurate adjustments are to be achieved. Equipment of this kind is also subject to frequent malfunctions, especially if the stereoscopic imaging equipment has to be transported.
The invention is directed to remedying the drawbacks mentioned above. In particular, a first object of the invention is to provide a method of adjusting stereoscopic convergence which does not use mechanical means such as those known from the prior art.
A second object of the invention is to provide an accurate and highly reliable method of adjusting stereoscopic convergence.
A third object of the invention is to provide stereoscopic imaging equipment for implementing the method which integrates electronic means for adjusting stereoscopic convergence which are of relatively low cost and which render the equipment homogeneous in terms of technology.